


He’s a little...Y’know, different

by Goosey__Goose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuto bashing, Bullying, Character Study, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, what’s the opposite of body worship?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosey__Goose/pseuds/Goosey__Goose
Summary: An unknown amount of stories about Bokuto and how I make him suffer.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	He’s a little...Y’know, different

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I do not apologize for my angst :) I love angst   
> second, what tf is this?!?!! 
> 
> These are not really meant to be taken seriously, I don’t really care that much about my writing atm sooo yeah
> 
> Here’s this 
> 
> I will apologize for spelling errors though, I never check for them :)

Akaashi is not attracted to Bokuto for his looks- let him make that clear. Bokuto´s laugh is georgusly warm and kind, his whispers of love even more so...but, his appearance, it can not- never- compare.

It breaks Akaashi´s empty heart.

———

When they first met, Akaashi thought Bokuto was the ugliest man he had ever seen.

They were running laps, normal stuff, but Akaashi was pulled aside with the other first years to speak with the then captain of the Fukurodani high volleyball club. Akaashi had tried his best to respect his captain's attention, but the eye sore of a man that kept poking at the corner of his vision ruined that. 

Akaashi remembers the feeling of his lips curling up into disgust while watching him warm up.

Bokuto ran as if his arms were too heavy for his shoulders. Sneakered feet, clown sized and wide, thumped loudly against the gym floor. Sending spurts of vibrations up Akaashi´s legs each time he ran by. His forehead was already drenched in sweat, face a deep red, as the spiked hair laid in bangs above those big, yellow eyes.   
Bokuto panted like a dog. Spit and hot air practically jumping out of his mouth as the tip of his tongue poked out every time he exhaled. 

The sweat on Bokuto’s upper lip dripped over uneven chapped lips, and mixed with the white saliva to create a moist and sticky looking substance that coated his chin. It was a disgusting sight and, from the looks of Bokuto´s fellow second years, they agreed.  
The smell was bad, too, and Akaashi found himself holding his breath everytime Bokuto came near him.

It took every nerve in his body not to throw up when leaving practice that night.

———

Akaashi thinks- sometimes- that he over exaggerates Bokuto’s looks. Judges too harshly.   
It’s a common thought he finds himself pondering these days, but one that he can never agree on because- 

Well, Bokuto is ugly. 

Akaashi’s heard it a thousand times, from a thousand different people. All the same.

“ Why is someone like you dating him?”

“ Did you lose a bet?”

“ It’s so nice of you to do this for him. He’ll probably never be able to experience this ever again once you guys break up.”

It’s fucking annoying...but, if you asked Akaashi, he would whole heartedly agree. 

Bokuto is ugly. 

But Akaashi loves his personality, and that’s all that matters...right?

———

In the beginning, Akaashi thought he dated Bokuto for his body- as it was very strong- but the more he explored his naked boyfriend....the more he doubted that idea.

Bokuto´s body is not all hard and lean. His stomach forms a small pouch, stubborn fat is what it is, that makes his hips stick out more than most boys his age. He has a very womanly bottom, one that Akaashi has caught himself studying lately, and thick thighs. But not the sexy kind. The kind that sags in certain places then suddenly smooths down into a skinny slope in others. Ones that give way under Akaashi’s touch, but don’t bounce back.

His waist is small, chest big, arms ripped and face lumpishly square.

Bokuto’s body is a mesh of Da Vinci sculptures glued together, but none of them are beautiful. They are chipped and broken and tarnished.

He’s an unfinished sonnet about unbecoming prestige and boisterous emotions. Messy and strange.

———

Akaashi remembers the first time he held Bokuto’s hand, and how his face muscles nearly exploded when he studied the differences between their appendages.  
His, Akaashi’s, hands were the only part of himself that dwarfs bokuto's own.   
He finds himself studying the bone of his wrist a lot. It sticks out a bit, as a normal wrist does but, when looking at Bokuto, the bone is neither present nor seeable. Its as if the wrist was forgone and the hand immediately connected with his forearm. 

He chooses not to think about it much...but the obscurity of his boyfriends wrists still haunt him.

Akaashi flexes his fingers every time his hands are free of Bokuto’s, and takes great pride in their slim beauty. 

Bokuto’s fingers are unnaturally short, as if they were all the same length, and their width was almost downright vile.

Disgusting...

but, no matter...Akaashi loves Bokuto.

Akaashi loves his laugh, his enthusiasm, the way he smiles in his sleep...the invisible kisses he gets in the private of their shared bedroom...

He loves Bokuto...and his, uh, ‘imperfections’ could never change that.

...

He swears.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 
> 
> expect more angst in the future !


End file.
